Off road vehicles, such as farm vehicles, agricultural implements, or the like, typically are quite heavy and can have difficulty in traversing fields or trails having soft, wet and loose soil conditions, because the entire weight of the vehicle is distributed over a relatively small area on the supporting wheels of the vehicle. In addition, the wheels of these vehicles cause compaction of the soil which can be adverse to growing crops in the soil, which typically prefer loose, relatively uncompacted soil. Often, it is desirable to enter a particular field when the field is still extremely wet in order to perform necessary farming procedures to begin processing the soil for later cultivation and/or planting. It is very common for the fields to be too wet for an ordinary farm vehicle or agricultural implement to enter the fields, particularly in the early spring. If entry into the field is attempted, the vehicle typically becomes immediately bogged down in the mud due to the fact that the supporting wheels have a relatively small area in contact with the ground surface over which the vehicle is traveling. Therefore, it would be desirable to increase the area of the traction-structure engaging the ground surface over which the vehicle is traveling in order to reduce the compaction of the soil and to reduce the probability of becoming bogged down in the mud.